


Father Figure

by QuirinSalling



Category: Glee
Genre: Father Figure, Friends to Lovers, Gay Couple, Just a Kiss, Love, M/M, Romance, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirinSalling/pseuds/QuirinSalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that make you like someone. There are attitudes that make you fall in love. And there are songs that make you love. Father Figure depicts two complete strangers, developing a friendship. Leaving the anonymity, to be lovers. From empty to full by feelings.</p>
<p>"I believe in music as some believe in fairy tales."<br/>"You know what music is? The harmonic connection between all living beings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unusual. I know there are not many people who approve. But I decided to risk translate my story to you guys, because in my country they neglect original stories, and I believe you to be more receptive. Hope I'm not mistaken. I wish you all a good read!
> 
> Thanks for coming!

Stanley walked idly by those huge halls of William McKinley, some books under his arm steady while on the other hand looked curiously at your phone’s screen, trying to decipher what meant the letter ‘QO’ in its timetable. Honestly, he had to stop with that habit create acronyms for everything. I was beginning to confuse you.

Over bearing another corridor, looking for any indication that it could clear his head, he saw something that made him stop immediately. In front of him was walking with his head down one of the few boys in that school that caught his attention. Anyone who knew that, I would say he was crazy, because physically the other was not appealing to everyone there at least. Less to Stanley. That great body you attract, those slightly plump cheeks slightly flushed too.

With his usual open denim jacket, white shirt and faded jeans, huge headphones over his ears and those square rimmed glasses that gave him an appearance even more cute. But there was something wrong … Stanley could say. All for whom the other went on, began to laugh and point to his back. Puzzled, the boy pretended to continue moving in the cell and so the other passed him, turned to see what it was and snorted angrily.

There was a sticker on the back of the other boy. And the black letters highlighted by yellow background said: Caution! Heavy load. It just infuriated him. He quickened his pace, and a quick move pulled the adhesive, causing the other to stop and face him you a suspicious look.

\- Uh-huh. - Stanley cleared his throat when he stopped in front of him. Unsure what to say. - It was on your back. - He said at last, showing the adhesive.

The boy took in his hands and shook his head, then kneading with his big hand. But did not say a word. Stanley not wanting to miss the opportunity, decided to try.

\- I’m Stanley, by the way. - If presented raising his arm holding notebooks, slightly rotating the trunk together so that they would not fall.

Looking slightly confused, the boy looked at the hand of Stanley, and then the two sides and back to the outstretched hand. Held her tightly and shook twice, as he took the phone with the other hand.

\- You’re really talking to me? - He asked flashing her small dark brown eyes behind the lenses of his glasses square.

\- Well, I think so. I am facing you, looking at you. - Stanley smiled. - Now is the part where you present yourself, as I said my name and everything …

\- Ahn, Roderick. My name is Roderick. - The boy finally said, looking less surprised, although still with a confused expression.

\- Roderick? Cool. - And then the whole thing was strange, and unsure what to do, took two steps to the side and waited Roderick start walking to accompany him.

\- Why are you talking to me, if not quite rude of me to ask.

Stanley pondered for a moment and decided to be honest, or as close to that.

\- Because I noticed you. - Stanley said looking anywhere but the boy at his side that franzira forehead. - I mean, as I do, it seems to me that you did not adapt or fit very well yet. And when I saw those idiots laughing at you, I could not just ignore.

\- But why do you care? I do not know you. Do not even have classes together, I think. - Roderick said moistening her pink lips, that looking out of the corner of his eye, Stanley did bite the inside of the cheek.

\- In fact we have … Chemistry! That was it! Organic Chemistry! QO was what it meant! - Stanley said suddenly knocking on your forehead, finally remembering.

\- Are you fine? - Roderick asked raising an eyebrow when they stopped again facing the room that he had class now.

\- Yes, yes. All great. But I have to run, or will be lost. - The other laughed a little bland. - See you at lunch? Maybe?

Roderick pondered for a moment, and nodded, making Stanley give you a smile really grateful before you start to run where they came in search of its Chemicals room.

…

Roderick could not say he was sorry for having accepted to meet with Stanley at lunch last week. It was really different from all the other boys he had seen in his other school, and even here, even though he is literally the first person who really established a conversation. Since it could not say that little encounter with Rachel had been a conversation, as she just talked and talked and talked about the hearings of the Glee Club, which really scared him.

But here he was in the dining room during the interval of the fourth period. Eating this ‘thing’ green, which was the school monthly menu set by the Dictator, Sue Sylvester. Listening Stanley tell about where he had been, but the boy stopped suddenly, turning your cutlery in the tray awkwardly.

\- Sorry, I think I said too much, right? - He asked suddenly.

\- Oh, of course not. Excuse Me. I must have distracted me, I’m really sorry. - Roderick immediately said, feeling a little guilty. He had the habit of getting lost in their own thoughts sometimes long ago that did not eat lunch together. He must have lost the habit. - You were saying about having moved from London, right? You do not have English accent.

\- Well, actually I do not. For I am American, not English. I moved when I was twelve. Had already gotten used to the English here. - Stanley said with a small smile. - I saw you coming out of that music room earlier today. You are part of that club or something?

\- NO! I mean, no. - Answered quickly, but in a tone that seemed to despise such club, which was not true, then he sighed and resumed. - Rachel, the new coach of the coral basically dragged me there. But felt intimidated and left.

\- Wait, Rachel Berry? - Stanley asked with a smile on his face, and when Roderick nodded, his eyes lit up. - Oh, my God! I loved her program, I was pissed off at the station when not released a new episode!

\- But that program was awful. - The other said confused.

\- Exactly! But it was very funny. For Real. It does not look like her do comedy, but did a great job with ‘That’s So Rachel’. - The boy said excitedly, but composed himself. - And I only asked because it would be mass see you in this club. I saw them performing other day here in the cafeteria, why do not you try?

\- And make me an even bigger joke in this school? Dispense, thank you.

\- You have to stop caring about what others will say, Roderick. I do not know you, I have no idea if you can sing or not. But I know that no one should be deprived of doing something like that just for fear of what will tell. - Stanley said with a shrug.

Sighing, Roderick nodded. - I’ll try, okay?

Stanley smirked at the boy, and has to eat.

…

Shaking his head in the rhythm of a song that was in his head, Stanley was about to leave school, he passed in front of the audience who miraculously had their doors open. He spied the inside, and a few rows below were several of the students he saw fun way to dress the other day in the cafeteria. Everyone looked at the stage, and when he accompanied the looks of all, he was surprised when he saw that there was Roderick.

Overcome with curiosity, the boy sat on the front row right in the corner, not to be seen and heard the band start playing. And interestingly, it was the same beat that was in his head just before entering.

With their phones now in the neck, Roderick licked his lips again and so began to sing, Stanley’s eyes widened and straightened in his chair. The boy’s voice rang through the auditorium and he could not believe his ears. His voice was very impressive. Soft yet powerful.

And before I knew it, he was humming softly, watching the other. Accompanied by three other girls who saw Stanley doing a show on the football field yesterday, Roderick had dominated the stage. It looked like a professional in the eyes of the boy. His posture, his stage presence.

When finally over, the boy in the audience could not stop smiling. And had to hold his best to not start to clap and scream like everyone else was doing. After the verdict that he had managed to reach the hearing, Stanley got up and left. A curious sensation in his chest.

…

After presenting the Warblers, Roderick excused his colleagues, receiving no answer, since everyone was in shock. He put the headphones and turned on a random music, leaving the audience right away. And not knowing where he was going, eventually realizing he was in the library.

Sighing, he walked between the shelves and sat in the same place that veterans had found it a few weeks ago. With closed eyes and humming the music that exploded in your headphones, shouted in surprise when he felt someone sitting next to you.

\- I knew these headphones made him lose touch with reality, but not think it was that serious. - Stanley joked when he finally sat his left shoulder slightly against the right of Roderick. - Needing some time alone?

\- In fact, I’d find a hole and stick me in there now. - The boy said wiping his glasses and replacing.

\- Those two groups are really intimidating. - Stanley said conscious. - What Rachel want to do?

\- We are rehearsing one Setlist Bruno Mars, however, watching the last performance. We’re screwed. - Roderick said totally unbelieving pulling your knees to your chest and tapping his fingers on them.

Stanley then, without much thought, grabbed a hand of Roderick and squeezed it amicably and smiled at the boy beside him. That furrowed his brow a little, but not pulled his hand back.

\- You know, at my old school, I once felt intimidated by some people, who insisted on saying that I was not able. Making me give up without even thinking for a second time. - The boy mused while dug the heat that came from the palm of the other. - I ran away, Roderick. I admit. But would not recommend this to anyone.

A few seconds of silence, and then he continued.

\- I do not know your colleagues coral, I have no idea of their potential. But I know you. I know your potential. And I know you, and all of them are able to get on that stage and show that they are not for play. - Stanley said running his thumb over the Roderick fingers gently. - I believe you. Is not much, but I truly believe.

Roderick nodded and after your phone vibrate and he sees the message of Rachel, he sighed. And slowly pulled her hand from Stanley, and stood up. And after taking two steps into the hall, he came back and squatted in front of the other.

\- Do you really believe that we can, I say, I can do this? - He asked.

\- Yeah, sure.

Roderick smiled and quickly, before he lost his nerve, kissed Stanley’s cheek and left. Leaving the boy with wide eyes and his face on fire back.

…

Sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of the upper ranks, Stanley dug the duet cheerleader and football player. They were good, and the choice of music was undoubtedly excellent.

Applauding the end of the performance, the boy was surprised to see Roderick taking vocal. And how beautiful was his voice, as well as himself. That blue shirt long sleeve, with black vest closed front and black pants, was great in it. Leaving you even more impressive in the eyes of the boy.

And in a certain part of the music, which seemed to have made the time pass much more slowly than normal, Stanley was sitting on the edge of the seat and curiously Roderick looked directly toward where he was, a look so pervasive as part of the music that he started singing …

_So when you recall those who lied_

_Who said they cared_

_But then laughed as you cried_

_My dear_

_Do not think of me_

_For all I ever wanted_

_It’s in your eyes, girl, girl_

_And love can not lie, not_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_I will not let her go, my girl_

And without even realizing, Stanley had a few tears running down his face, straight to the chin and wetting his hand, which he had supported his head. Still in shock and surprise with it. He could be wrong, but it seemed somehow Roderick was singing to him. And that’s flooded with an emotion long forgotten.

_By the end_

_I will be your father_

_I will be your preacher_

_I’ll be your daddy_

_I’ll be the one who will love her_

_until the end of time_

When the presentations are over. And the New Directions was declared winner. Stanley went to the back of the curtains and waited a moment when he realized that he only remained and Roderick, walked over to where his choir coaches a few moments, just jumping with excitement after the performances.

\- I said you could. - Stanley said as he approached, with a small smile.

\- Well, when it is who worthwhile endeavor … - Roderick simply said with a shrug, throwing her arms back next body and holding them there.

\- Oh yes, I have noticed it. That girl, as she calls it … Jane, this. I realized the looks she gave you during your performance. - Stanley nodded conscious.

\- Wait, what? Jane? - The boy asked confused. - How so? I was not talking about her, she is cool and very attractive … But I meant the other person … A person who is always watching me on the sly.

Stanley raised an eyebrow looking the Eyes corner, before feeling the hand of Roderick in his waist pulling him closer. Their faces have never been so close. And fascinated with the wrinkles formed in the corner of Roderick’s eyes, Stanley was carried away by the kiss that followed.

The boy’s lips as soft as his corner, and as powerful as his vocal cords. Stanley held tight on the sides of Roderick deepened when the act, their tongues slowly sliding one over the other, while the great and mighty palms the boy brought the strong body of Stanley closer.

When they parted, eyes still closed, they both smiled and embraced.

\- Thank you, daddy. - Stanley whispered in the ear of Roderick and squeezed in his arms. Not too slow to be matched with the same contact will that left the other. And so remained until together they left the auditorium, which had just been stage the union of two people, who with the power of some song lyrics, fell in love madly.


End file.
